Thunderclan and The Stranger
by Dolphin06670
Summary: Firestar was stalking a mouse when he saw the tom. His black pelt was scratched up, and one of his ears was torn. The worst thing though, was the scar that stretched from his left sholder to his right flank. He had a sense that this was a violation, that this tom shouldn't be here, and shouldn't exist at all.
1. The Dream

As Firestar slept, he found himself once again in the border between Starclan and The Dark Forest. He quickly trotted back to the Starclan side, with the white pines and oaks. He was startled by Bluestar, who had crept up behind him. He tried unsuccessfully  
to lowerhis raised fur, and Bluestar purred in laughter. For a while, they just sat in silence, grateful of being together again.

* * *

The sun started to rise in the forests of Starclan, and Firestar felt himself starting to wake. The last thing he heard before he woke was Bluestar yowling to him,"Look for the one with the pelt of night and the eyes of the sea."

* * *

Percy was a cat. He was sure that a minute ago, he wasn't, but now in his dreams, he was. He appeared in a forest of white Oakes and pines on one side, and thick woods filled with black withered trees on the other. They might have once been birch trees,  
/but now they were shriveled beyond reconization. As he watched, another white oak shriveled and withered, and he skittered back from the darkness. The darkness came faster still, and he ran away altogether from the darkness, his tail in between his  
/legs.

He tripped over a rock, and the last thing he saw before he sank into blissful unconsciousness was a blue she-cat, licking his ear and whispering "Look for the one with a pelt of flames, little one, and eyes of emerald.


	2. The Stranger

Firestar was stalking a mouse. The little critter was scavenging around the base of the owl tree, and unaware that he was here at all. He slowly crept across the undergrowth, carefully placing his paws. He made sure his tail didn't brush the foliage,  
/as that could alert the mouse. He made sure that he was downwind from the mouse, and pounced. He buried the mouse for later, and continued to search for prey. He didn't have to, being the clan leader, but he liked to be alone with his thoughts. Asof  
now, he was pondering Bluestar's strange message, look for the one with a pelt of night and eyes of the sea. As he trotted aimlessly, he found himself in a clearing. Roses grew along the edges, and a lone shaft of sunlight lit up the jackalope in  
the center. He froze. A jackalope was said to be the ultimant challenge, those who caught a jackalope were said to be blessed by the moon, hailed to be the greatest hunter of their generation. He tried to remember what Tallstar had taught him about  
hunting rabbits. Creep as close as you can, than sprint for it. He waited for the jackalope to wander closer. His heart was pounding in his ears. Now! He sprinted for the jackalope. It skittered backwards, about to escape. Firestar almost lost it,  
but it was backed up by a black boulder. He sank his fangs into the terrified creature's neck ending its thanked Starclan, and was about to turn. His eye caught on the boulder. On closer inspection it was a cat, a tom to be exact. He was  
as black as night, without a single white marking. _The pelt of night_ (Insert summery here) The tom opened his eyes, eyes that were a brilliant shade of green, not unlike his own.

 _The eyes of the sea._

* * *

 **Shoutout to Snowcrystal Of Thunderclan! I know this is short.I'm trying to aim for one chapter a day. I don't know how people make such long chapters. This is for you!**


	3. The Naming

Firestar dragged the stranger home. Unlike how it seemed in the movies, it wasn't effortless. He didn't quite drag in a strait line, and more often than not he had to push. When he almostgot home, he realized that he had forgotten the  
made a mental note to tell Antpelt to collect it.( **Please note that I sometimes get mixed up about the minor characters.** ) Graystripe met him by the bracken. He was pacing anxiously, waiting for Firestar to show up. When he saw Firestar,  
he lashedhis tail."Where were you? We were all worried sick! Why... Oh." He saw the stranger. "Call a clan meeting," He ordered." This is of uttermost importance."

Everyone was gathered by the clan rock when Firestar got back. He clambered up the Rock and yowled the traditional call."Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!".


	4. The actual naming

The cats gathered below milled around anxiously. Firestar explained how he had found _the stranger._ "What should we do with him? Brightspirit asked.

"We should banish him!" Antpelt yowled to the air."That's too cruel." Goldenflower whimpered. "Sendhim to...""Play with..""Us! "Tawneykit and Bramblekit Chorused."Absolutely not. We haven't even met him yet!"Morningflower ushured the protesting

kits back to the nursery.

"Also, today, because of Tawneykit and Bramblekit's bravery, they are to be made into apprentices! **(I'm making Tawneykit and Bramblekit like Conner and Travis)** If the stranger is deemed innocent, you will keep an eye on him.

Just then, Cinderpelt **(I'm to nice to let Yellowfang die)** barged in "The stranger is awake."

Cinderpelt paused "And he has a story to tell"

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn! 


	5. The Story

So sorry for not updating! I went to Washington D.C.

* * *

Everyone started shouting. Goldenflower wanted to know if he was OK. Berrynose wanted to know what the enemy was thinking, and got reprimanded by the end Firestar opted to bring the stranger to the Great was sent to tell Yellowfang to

bring the stranger to the Great Rock for questioning.

* * *

Percy's Point of view

Percy was pacing when the so called "Yellowfang" told him the clan leader would see him. He was glad too, because he couldn't sit still and kept tripping over his was really not used to being a cat.

Yellowfang, assuming that was her real name,brought him to a big bolder that jutted out from the ground. On it stood an orange tom, you could tell by the way others looked at him that he was their leader." What do you have to say for yourself?"

He looked at Percy, and he sucked in a breath.

Because the tom had piercing green eyes.

* * *

 _The one with a pelt of flame, and eyes of emerald._


End file.
